1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a method to produce an object. The present invention particularly relates to a display device or a semiconductor device, and further relates to an electronic device including the display device in a display portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are used for many kinds of electronic devices such as a mobile telephone, a television receiver, and the like, and many researches are done for further improving the quality.
While advantages of a liquid crystal display device are small size, light weight, and low power consumption compared to a CRT (cathode-ray tube) and, a problem of the liquid crystal display device is the narrow viewing angle. In recent years, many researches about a multi domain method, that is, an alignment division method are made for improving viewing angle characteristics. For example, an MVA (multi-domain vertical alignment) mode which is combination of a VA (vertical alignment) mode and a multi-domain mode, a PVA (patterned vertical alignment) mode, and the like can be given.
In addition, researches are made in which one pixel is divided into a plurality of subpixels and the alignment state of liquid crystal in each subpixel is made different so as to improve the viewing angle (Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-276582).